A Whole New World
by Spike Xander's Drink
Summary: InuYasha and His mom have had a rough time growing up. Now, on his twenteith Birthday his mom drops a bombshell on him. How will our hero cope with finding out his father is InuTashio? And now he has two suitors, one his very own brother? Warnings: Yoai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi and any one he has given permission to use Inu Yasha, are the owners of the anime, games, manga, and movies. For me to say otherwise could result in a lawsuit and I hate the law and suits, so I plan to avoid both. Thank you.

.o0o.

Chapter One: Celebration

_**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-**_

"Hello?" Inu Yasha picked up his phone only to hear his mother voice on the other line.

"_Hey honey! How are you today?" _Inu Yasha's mom picked up.

"I'm okay, a little tired, but okay. I was just about to come over to celebrate with you." Inu Yasha told his mother.

"_No, no, no! Dear! You know what call your friends, Kagome and Sango and the perverted boy! Tell them that to celebrate your birthday I am taking you all out for brunch! In fact the limo should be there shortly!" _His mom told him.

"Okay-wait, did you say…a limo?" Inu Yasha was star struck, his mother could never afford that. "But mama, that's expensive! You should call and cancel, get your money-"

"_Now you are my son, you are turning twenty and a Mother gets to splurge once in awhile you here me! Now dress up a bit, call your friends and tell them to do the same and to meet you in twenty minutes."_

"But mama,-"

"_NOW!" _his mother commanded him.

"Kay."

Inu Yasha hung up the phone and dressed up a bit. He wore a form fitting red turtle neck with a black unbuttoned vest. He slipped on a pair of dark skinnies and a pair of stylish yet affordable black leather boots, with a slight heal, that made him go from 5'4 to 5'6. After he finished he called his friends and told them what is mother wanted, to which Kagome simple walked across the hall and pounded on Inu Yasha's door in reply.

"Hey." Inu Yasha opened the door to see Kagome with her raven hair up in a pony tail. She wore a black denim halter top over a white tank-top, she had on a pair of black slacks and white heels.

"Hey, Hun."

"What's the what?" Inu Yasha asked his friend as he let her in and lead her to the kitchen to poor her and him a glass of orange juice.

"Not much, Your b-day present." She pulled her hands out from behind her back in them was a small package, "Hope you like."

Inu Yasha took it from her and opened the small package. In the box was a silver chain that held a black diamond rose. Inu Yasha was breathless. "Kagome, it's so expensive."

"No, not really, it's a family heirloom, but my mom told me if I didn't want it to give it to you because you are, and I quote, 'An huge part of our family.' So it's not just from me, but my entire family." Kagome explained.

"I cant, except this, it's a family thing." Inu Yasha held the black rose out to Kagome, who just nodded annoyed.

"Hun, if you don't put that necklace of right now, I will beat you until you become as responsive as a carrot." Kagome glared at him, "Cause my mom is right, you are part of my family, we've known each other since we were kids. And that rose belongs more to you than it does me, besides, you and Grams got along great, she would want you to have it."

Inu Yasha met Kagome's eyes. "Thanks, K."

"You bet." the two hugged as a knock began at the door.

"Coming!" Inu Yasha went and opened the door to see Sango and Miroku on the other side.

"Happy birthday!" The pair chimed pushing to boxes into his hands. Then they pushed past him.

"Hey guys." Inu Yasha smiled.

The walked into the living room so Inu Yasha could open his presents. Sango looked at Inu Yasha expecting him to open hers first. Which of course he did.

He opened the box and pulled out a fedora with a skull on it and another one that had a red bow on the side.

"Thanks!" Inu Yasha hugged Sango then sat back down to open Miroku's gift. The slap could be heard across Tokyo. "A dildo! Who the fuck gets another person a dildo as a gift? You perv!"

Miroku just laughed in reply. Inu Yasha's buzzer went of then.

"Excuse me, I am the limo driver here to pick up Sango, Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Miroku." A crackly voice said.

Inu Yasha hit his speak button, "We'll be down in a minute."

Inu Yasha grabbed the hat with the red bow and flipped it on he rushed on the black rose and slapped Miroku again for good measure. The group walked down the stairs and into the main hall. Then out and into the limo.

"Wow." Sango was amazed, "Its so fancy! I've never been in a limo before!"

"Me either!" Kagome and Sango gushed at the novelty of a limo ride, only stopping when Miroku tried to cop a feel. Inu Yasha simply sat and worried of his mother's financial issues. Occasionally Inu Yasha would grunt out a response to a question, but otherwise he was silently contemplating how his mom could suddenly afford such a luxury.

The car slowly came to a halt in front of a building that was owned by Tashio Inc.

"Um, why are we here?" Inu Yasha asked the driver as he opened the door for them.

"There is a restaurant on the top floor. It is very high-end, sir. Your mother wanted to come here, she said she had a huge surprise for you." The driver replied.

"Okay, then." Inu Yasha said a little bewildered.

"You know," Kagome said then, "I was offered an internship here. I am supposed to get back to them on Monday."

"You should take it." Sango said, "My cousin Rin, she got into oxford full paid scholarship, the only thing she had to pay was meal plan which wasn't bad, all because she was an intern here, well at the east Tokyo offices."

"She's right Kagome, you put your life on hold when your Gramps died, now this is your chance to get your life back on track." Inu Yasha agreed

"Your right, but another year and I can attend Tokyo University." Kagome said

"Ah, but your far to bright for a community level university like that, why do you think I offered you a paid internship, Kagome? May I call you Kagome?" A silk voice said calmly the group turned to see the owner of Tashio Inc. himself, "Hello, I am Inu Tashio, owner of Tashio Incorporated. You must be Inu Yasha and his group of friends, Sango," He pointed to Sango who nodded, "Miroku," Miroku also nodded, "and you are the brilliant Kagome."

"Yes," Kagome nodded and blushed, "it's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"You know, Inu Yasha, your mother is upstairs waiting in the restaurant. I came to escort you and your friends up there so we can dine." The group walked in relative silence to the elevator.

The ride up had an awkward silence that was so tangible you could cut it with a knife.

"So-" Inu Yasha and Inu Tashio spoke at the same time, "oh, go head…"

"You first," encouraged Inu Tashio.

"How, do you, um, do my mom?" Inu Yasha asked in a quiet voice.

"We are old, acquaintances." Inu Tashio said, "And lovers for a time."

"Oh," Inu Yasha said, "She never mentioned you."

Kagome's eyes light up then, which of course no one notices.

"So, tell me a bit of yourself. Likes, dislikes, hidden talents perhaps?" Inu Tashio asked Inu Yasha.

"He loves to cook!" Sango interjected, "He makes the best four cheese pasta, from scratch!"

"He is also great at acting, just recently he pulled off a great role in a community play." Miroku praised Inu Yasha's acting skills.

"And he has the best singing voice ever, he got a scholarship to the London Academy For Dramatic Arts! But he turned it down to stay close to his mother." Kagome explained

Inu Yasha giggled, "That sums up a lot of my life, I also have a large interest in feudal weaponry, and I am gay. That is about all of my life."

At that point the elevator came to a stop.

"Ah, here we are," Inu Tashio and the group exited the elevator into the restaurant. "The best place to eat on this side of Tokyo!"

"Inu Yasha, over here honey!" His mother waved from her spot by a window with a fabulous view.

The group walked over to them, "Well I see you meant Tashio. That just leaves my part, doesn't it?"

"What are you talking about mom?" Inu Yasha asked confused

"Tashio, is, well…Oh gods, this is harder then I thought, Inu Tashio is your father." Inu Yasha's mother explained.

Inu Yasha's eyes widened he looked around suddenly feel trapped. "What?" He asked no one in particular, "What?" Inu Yasha turned and ran.

"Well, it went better then expected." Inu Tashio said.

"No it didn't." Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha's mother all said at the same time.

.o0o.

Inu Yasha kept running, _'How, just how was this possible?' _he asked himself as he ran.

His mom had been telling him for years it be better if he didn't know his father, and now suddenly she drops this on him. Suddenly he got angry, his vision blurred, the edges of his sight turned red, _'How dare they!' _he thought, _'They have no right! Absolutely no right to do this to him, and yet here he is.' _

He whipped around, praising his timing seeing as how his mother and her precious _'Tashio' _coming towards him.

"Inu Yasha, I know it must come as a shock, but-" Inu Tashio started to say,

"Don't you dare!" Inu Yasha spat out, "Don't you dare even try to say anything to me! And you," he turned towards his mother, "You are going to do this to me? After you spent years telling me I was better off without him? What about those nights I was starving and we didn't have enough money to get jack-shit? What the hell is your problem?" Inu Yasha asked ludicrously

"Now don't talk to your mother like that! She didn't want me to meat you, but I insisted, because when I found out I had another son, that didn't get the same privileges as your older brother, I was determined to fix that!"

"And what now, you expect me to try and be a little kid for you?" Inu Yasha yelled

"No, when I decided to seek out your mother again I wasn't expecting you. But think! Now you can go to the London Academy for-"

"Shut up! I don't care any more. The nerve you have doing this to me! You are a piece of shit person. What did you think that one screw with my mom wasn't gonna have consequences? Well newsflash, rich boy, everything has consequences! And this is yours!" Inu Yasha turned to leave, but turned back, "And mom was right, I was better off without knowing you, after all I learned how to work, but how much shit was handed to you and your other son? Hm? How much did you get without asking? Thank the gods I am not a fucking stuck up rich boy like you and him!" Inu Yasha stormed off.

"Okay, that did go well." Inu Yasha's mother said sighing in relief. Inu Tashio raised his eyebrow at her, "It would've been worse if he didn't yell at us, trust me."

.o0o.

"Well that was one heel of a celebration." Sango stated in shock.

"That's for sure." agreed Kagome as Miroku just nodded.

**.o0o.**

**A/N: **Hello, my fellow Inu Yasha lovers! So this is kind of a very odd fan fiction of Inu Yasha. Because I have watched about 20 episodes from different seasons my knowledge is some what askew. There for any advice any of you can give me would be highly appreciated! Also this fiction is a gay one, as in a romance between two guys. Now the pairing is still in debate, and I know most people wont read or review but if you would and vote for the pairing I would appreciate it! Thanks my lovelies! Oh and the pairings I am thinking are Inu Yasha/Kouga, or Inu Yasha/Sesshomaru, and that is about it. I would also like you to vote on if the story should become a romance/supernatural fiction, or just stay a drama/romance! The choice is up to you, even though you probably wont review, any way thanks dearies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi and any one he has given permission to use Inu Yasha, are the owners of the anime, games, manga, and movies. For me to say otherwise could result in a lawsuit and I hate the law and suits, so I plan to avoid both. Thank you.

**A/N: **Oh my god….Everyone that reviewed thank you! You just made my day! So this will be a Sesshomaru/Inu Yasha fic, as I said before, my knowledge is very askew. So any advice would be appreciated and encouraged! Sorry for the long wait! **Now, I have one more thing for you lot to vote on. Should Inu Yasha be a bottom? Or a top? Oh and special thanks to:**

jewel131415: Thanks so much! I always try to be original, but sometimes I just copy stuff.

BloodDove01: Thanks for voting! And Thanks for the ransom idea! I hope you vote on the new issues!

J.J psycho: Ha-ha, thanks doll! Also thanks to Tiger Lily who was the first person to review!

.o0o.

Inu Yasha stormed out of the building and onto the street waving down a cab. He jumped into the cab as soon as it came to a stop.

"Where to?" Asked the cabby.

"Anywhere that isn't here." Inu Yasha said as he leaned his head against the window.

"Alright." The diver started to drive, and Inu Yasha stayed silent for the ride.

"Alright where here." The drive came to a stop outside a building.

"Where is here?"

"The Tokyo Theater. During the day it is empty, but open. The company lets people in for free just to look around." The cabby answered, "I come her whenever I need a break, the subway is just around the corner."

"Thanks. How much?" Inu Yasha asked the price

"Oh, don't worry about it!"

"Are you sure? I mean I couldn't just-" Inu Yasha was cut off,

"Just step out of the cab and walk into the theater, that is the only payment I need." The cabby said firmly then turned away.

Inu Yasha smiled and whispered a 'thank you' and then got out of the car. Inu Yasha walked up to the building's doors and looked up at the signs. _'Wow,' _he thought, _'that cab driver must have been a saint!' _

He walked into the building and into the main theater, finding it empty. He walked down a side-isle and walked up five steps onto the stage. He took center stage and looked around finding himself totally alone he let his soft alto voice float out.

"_It's too late, to say your sorry, you've been gone from here too long. I hope you found what you were missing, cause I don't miss you here at all. And It's too bad that I'm not crying for you baby." _Inu Yasha smiled and laughed a bit, _"I'm saving my breathe, I'm saving my tears, I'm saving my life, for something better than these years. Who's crying now, who's crying now?"_

Inu Yasha walked over to a random chair and twisted so it's back was facing the seats that was meant for the audience. He startled the chairs back and nodded out to the 'audience' he had always used to sing this song.

"_There's so many nights I wasted, I was waiting for your call. Did you think I'd wait forever? I guess you don't know me at all. And I told you if you left you would regret it, thinking I would take you back but you don't get it!" _Inu Yasha brought his leg over the chair and stood next to it, _"I'm saving my breathe, I'm saving my tears! I'm saving my life, for something better than these years. I've lost too much time,_ _I got over you! Don't look so surprised, that I got better things to do! Who's crying now, who's crying now?" _Inu Yasha heard some 'o's in the right places but ignored it, until he heard a guitar start at the solo and the other musical instruments. Cracking open his eyes he saw a young man with chocolate hair in a high and tight pony tail, wearing faded bell bottom jeans and a white wife beater, playing the guitar with expert figures that made Inu Yasha shiver when he thought what those fingers could be doing to him.

They boy looked at Inu Yasha and winked causing Inu Yasha to blush but get over it and start picturing his ex in order to sing again.

"_I'm saving my breathe, I'm saving my tears, I'm saving my life, for something better than these years. I've lost too much time,_ _I got over you! Don't look so surprised, that I got better things to do! Who's crying now, who's crying now? Who's crying now, tell me who's crying, crying now? I'm saving my life for something, yeah, who's crying now?" _Inu Yasha danced around the chair until he said the last word and he kicked it over.

"So who are you?" asked the brown haired boy walking up to Inu Yasha, who gave him a glare.

"I'm Inu Yasha." He answered annoyed

"Oh I'm-" the boy started but Inu Yasha cut him off.

"I didn't ask, did I?" Inu Yasha walked off the stage

"_I told you!" _hissed one of the girls that sang back up for him, "We shouldn't have barged in like that! It was stupid!"

"We need some one to sing lead and Ayame and I don't have the vocal skills. We should have waited till after the song." Stated a girl with dark hair.

Inu Yasha stopped in his tracks, "Your looking for a lead singer?" He whipped around, "Well why didn't you say so?"

The Boy with the glob of chocolate for hair arched an eyebrow, "Yeah."

"Well, I have vocal training and I sing at a club." Inu Yasha gave his creds

"A club!" the red-headed drummer asked wide-eyed, "Wow! Maybe you could get us an audition?" There was hope in his voice.

"Tenshi is looking for a band to back me up…well maybe I could hook you up." Inu Yasha smiled, "As I said before I am Inu Yasha."

The redhead drummer and the dark haired girl walked over to Inu Yasha. "I'm Shippo!" The boy said excitedly, "This is Kikiyo, she is pretty quiet but is a very good artist!And the girl up there is Ayame, and that is her boyfriend Kouga!"

"Hey," Inu Yasha gave a wave.

"Hey." three replies came back.

"So what should we do?" Asked Shippo.

"Well….." Inu Yasha thought

.o0o.

Inu Yasha poured four cups of tea and one for himself. He set them on a tray with crackers and cheeses on it then took it into his living room, "So what's you band's name?"

"We can't decide on one." Kouga said, "Ayame want's to name it to be 'Strengthen.'"

"Oh well it's better than 'Chocolate Eyes!'" Ayame huffed grabbing her tea.

"I want to name it Fox Fire, and Kikiyo wants to name it Spirit Thief." Shippo said sipping at his tea.

"Out of all of them," Inu Yasha said, "Kikiyo's is the best. But it wont sell."

"So what do you suggest?" Kikiyo asked curiously

"I don't know, something new, original. Something odd, something rare, something so human it's almost inhuman." Inu Yasha thought for a moment. "I have no clue."

The group laughed until a knock was heard at the door. "I'll be right back." Inu Yasha walked into the entry hall and opened the door to see his mother and Inu Tashio.

"What do you want?" Inu Yasha hissed, "I have guests."

"Inu Yasha," Inu Tashio started, "I wanted to apologize and extend an offer for you to come live at the Dog House with your mother, me and your brother."

Inu Yasha knew about the Dog House. A very famous luxury hotel that, despite it's name, was the highest ranking hotel for tourist and celebrities in all of the eastern world.

"In what, a suite?" Inu Yasha asked somewhat dumbly.

"Well the top five floors are my private multilevel penthouse." Explained the silver haired demon as he suddenly burst with pride at his enterprise.

"Well sorry but I can't be Oliver. I have a job, I have bills to pay and friends. I can't, and I refuse to drop my life to go play rich boy." Inu Yasha said stubbornly.

"Inu Yasha," His raven haired mother cut in, "You know very well that Jankotsu will leave your job open for you. And the building is a income based building. Besides, your father should at least be given a chance to bond with you. After all he didn't know about you until a month ago."

Inu Yasha thought for a moment, "Well I guess, but I need to see how long Jankotsu will keep my job open."

"I already talked to him. He said two months." The older raven haired woman said smiling, very happy Inu Yasha was going to at least try to get close to Inu Tashio.

Inu Yasha and the two older adults made plans to bring over his brother on Saturday and help him pack. Inu Yasha agreed to make Miroku, Kagome, and Sango come help them as well. With that the two parted from Inu Yasha, who went back inside.

"Sorry. That was my mom and-well-my dad I guess."

"You guess?" Kikiyo arched a perfect eyebrow while the rest of her face remained stoic.

"My mom dropped a bomb on me this morning-"

"Explaining why you where so upset, I suppose?" Kouga interjected

"Yeah. You have all heard of Inu Tashio Corp. right?" Inu Yasha asked

"Oh, yeah, I work there." Burst in Ayame, "In fact, I am Tashio's P.A. and you'll never guess last month he found out a son and today I got the day off because he was meeting him for the first time. In fact he would have been sitting down to lunch with both his sons right around when we first meant." The girl explained shifting into gossip mode.

"Yeah…" Inu Yasha sighed, "But instead I bolted. Didn't even give him a chance."

"What?" Ayame's face screwed up in confusion.

"He is Inu Tashio's long lost son, Idiot. I swear sometimes we should die your hair blond." Kikiyo remained stoic, "It make sense, same hair color, eye color, and you are both stubborn. But you are more open like your father."

The three others in the group felt their jaws hit the floor in realization. After a five minute silence Ayame let out and indignant 'hey' and through a pillow at Kikiyo. Earning laughs from the rest of the room.

A buzz was heard and Inu Yasha walked over to the com system.

"Hello." Inu Yasha greeted,

"Hey this is Susan from the Canadian Lesbian Association, I was wondering if I could talk to a Inu Yasha in person." A voice said as Inu Yasha laughed.

"What do you want, Hun?" He asked the voice.

"We are gonna grab us some Chinese you want some?" Kagome replied.

"Bring extra. Enough for me and four other people I'll hit you back for the cash." Inu Yasha said.

"Alright. Fish or no fish?" Inu Yasha scraped his teeth along his tong in disgust.

"Do you even have to ask?" He replied

"Inu Yasha." Kikiyo interrupted, "I'd like a fish meal. It's healthier."

"Scratch that one fish meal, K."

"Alright. Be back soon." Kagome ended the conversation and went with Miroku and Sango to go get the food.

"So it looks like you lot will get to meet my lot of friends." Inu Yasha turned around. "Why don't we pop on the telly and flip to a show for now. We could watch a film when the girls and their plus one get here."

"Sounds fine to me." Nodded Ayame.

Koga grabbed Ayame and pulled her onto his lap while Shippo and Kikiyo cuddled closer together on the couch. Inu Yasha took care of their empty tea cups and the tray of cheese and crackers.

Not long after the door opened and in waltzed two girls followed by a boy carrying two boxes of the foreign carry out.

"Alright this is Miroku, Sango and Kagome. This is Shippo, Koga, Ayame, and-"

"Kikiyo?" Kagome's mouth fell open.

"Hey little sis, did ya miss me?" Kikiyo smirked.

.o0o.

A/N: Bum, Bum, Bum! Sorry for the long wait, especially after all the positive comments. Normally I would not make so many grammar mistakes (thank god for Microsoft's grammar check, right?) but I have an old Microsoft word that does not have that check. Therefore it is not up to date, I think you can finish the math for yourselves. Now I need an enemy. Give me some ideas. Also Review and I'll try to have the next one up in a week or so. Unless something comes up in which case I'll let you know. Kisses my lovelies! Don't let the cocksuckers bite!


	3. SORRY!

Hey Guys!

Now you know I love you all so much, your reviews have put tears in my eyes! Literally.

But I must apologize for being so late with any updates! I will update when I can, I promise! But I have been busy, it is my sophomore year in high school, I am retaking freshman classes, and I have been working. But good news is the more reviews I get the more I update! And I also take anonymous reviews! So you have no reason not to review, and feel free to yell at me! I am trying to finish "Bella's Becoming" and like five other stories.

I know I am a bad Jax, but I'll hurry!

Love your virtual gay boyfriend,

~!JaxAlexander!


	4. Chapter 3

"I should slap you!" Kagome hissed marching up to Kikiyo, "Why the hell are you here?"

"I came back from America just six months ago. I've tried getting a hold of you." Kikiyo defended herself.

"You stole my internship!" Kagome screamed jabbing her finger to the taller raven haired woman, "I told you to change the date and the next thing I know I'm getting a call saying that, and I quote 'Your twin came in your place, so we don't need you. We'll send you the paper work so you can apply again.'"

"Look Kagome, I was only going to sta-" Kagome cut Kikiyo off with a slap.

"Don't!" Kagome looked at Inu Yasha, "I'll see you at work, Yasha."

Kagome left her food sitting on the table untouched. Kikiyo looked at Inu Yasha and smiled sadly.

"You were a red head last time I saw you." Inu Yasha said quietly.

"I also had weaker cheek bones, my eyebrows were lower and my nose was the same as Gome." Kikiyo said quietly

"Leave." Inu Yasha looked up at her. "Leave now and go."

"Yasha-" Kikiyo reached for him but held her tongue when he pulled away.

"Kikiyo what you did to Kagome, and t-to me, that's wrong. You were so wrong to just, god please just leave." Inu Yasha said

"Yasha, I am sorry." Kikiyo said, "And I want you to tell Kagome the same-"

"You left him! Had Kagome break up with him and then you left, and we were the ones that watched him! We are the ones that still go visit him every day in the hospital! I'm the one that reads and sings to him because he said that he loved my voice!" Inu Yasha choked on tears.

"You left because, why? Because you were the one afraid of commitment! And we suffered for it!" Inu Yasha screamed tears slipping down his face. "Leave."

Kikiyo nodded and walked out of the apartment. Inu Yasha took a small step then collapsed onto his sofa. "Kikiyo is a common name, I wasn't thinking."

"Inu Yasha, what's going on?" Sango asked looking at the boy.

"It was before you two meant us. Back when we had just turned seventeen." Inu Yasha said, "Kikiyo was seventeen and about to marry Naraku. But at the last minute she asked her sister if she would call off the wedding. Kagome agreed. But on a single condition. You see Kagome had just received word that she had received the paid internship for Dolce and Cabana in New York.

"I was about to go to Julliard on a full ride scholarship as was Naraku. He was a great pianist. He had finally admitted his feelings to Kikiyo just six months before asking her to marry him. And she agreed." Inu Yasha smiled

"It was a happy time, Naraku's older brother had flown in from the Spanish Conservatory in Madrid to play piano while I sang. Kagome was the maid of honor." Inu Yasha said, "Kagome had talked to her sister and found out that Kikiyo wasn't ready to marry Naraku. So Kagome took him aside only two hours before the wedding. He took it well."

"Until, that is, Kagome got a call telling her that Kikiyo was going to take her place as a paid intern. Naraku got hit by a car on his way to give Kikiyo a piece of his mind. He was paralyzed from the neck down and put in a coma. He's been in it for the last three years." Inu Yasha collapsed on his couch tears streaming silently down his face.

"Are you okay?" Kouga asked unsurely.

A laugh came from Inu Yasha, "Not really, but sweet of you to ask."

"Maybe we should go?" asked Shippo as Ayame nodded behind him.

"No, it's-your fine. Just a lot of drama that I wasn't expecting to confront today." Inu Yasha said, "Finding my dad, and brother. Kikiyo. It's been one hell of a day." Inu Yasha smiled sadly

"That's for sure." Sango agreed making herself heard for the first time.

.o0o.

It was the next day. Eight sharp when Inu Yasha's alarm screeched out annoyingly to wake the sleeping boy up. Inu Yasha lazily threw his arm over to his bedside table to pound the clock's sleep button. It wasn't till he heard a loud knock at the door that he actually woke up.

Slipping on only his gauze white robe he walked to the door and opened, "You're late bitch." He said smiling think it was Kagome on the other side. He paused when he saw Inu Tashio, His mother, and a boy he vaguely recognized.

His smile dropped, "What do you want?" His hissed

"Well for you to get dressed would be great." The tall stoic boy with silver hair said standing behind his mother.

"This is my house." Inu Yasha shrugged, "And I'll do what I please thank you very much."

"Yasha is that-" Kagome peeked out of her door, "Oh."

"Yeah." Inu Yasha opened his door more and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well did you tell them to leave?" She asked cocking her head to the left.

"No actually." Inu Yasha turned toward the boy standing behind his parents point he spoke as if he was speaking to a dog, "Leave."

The boy growled, "Respect your elders, fag."

"What did you call him?" Kagome said coming out from behind the safety of her door, somehow managing to look threatening even in her, pink and blue 'Hello Kitty' sleepwear.

"And you should stay out of this, _little _girl." The tall boy said waving a hand at her dismissively. Of course when dealing with a woman who put herself through rigorous training of multiple combat styles during her formative years, that was not the best plan.

Kagome grabbed the assholes pinkie and twisted his hand so that he fell to the ground. She put her left foot on the chrome-haired boys back and pushed him down further to the ground.

"Listen, _big boy, _only two people get to call Yasha a fag, myself and Naraku. Second, this very _little _girl put herself through training of the most deadly combat styles still practiced today and can pound your ass harder than that robotic dildo, glued to your wall." She said all the while putting slightly more pressure on his back with every word. "Understand."

"Yes." He hissed out then yelped as she twisted his figure more.

"Say 'I understand,' _big boy._"

"I understand." Kagome let up on the boys back and turned, as did the others, when a new person cleared her throat.

"Hello Miss Johnson." Inu Yasha and Kagome said sweetly.

The woman simply raised an eyebrow at the group, pushed through them while mumbling to her small dog about how, 'Mindless Idiots, pumpkin, that's what they are."

The dog simply growled at Inu Yasha in response. When the woman passed Kagome pushed pass the taller three and took her place besides Inu Yasha. The two began to shut the door on the group when Inu Tashio, the eldest put his hand out to stop the door.

"Please Inu Yasha," He begged, "Let's talk. If you don't like what I have to say, I won't contact you ever again.

Inu Yasha glanced at Kagome, "Don't put tea on," he looked back at them, "they won't be stay long. They won't be staying long at all."

.o0o.

"You what?" Inu Yasha asked dumbly as Kagome stared wide-eyed at the group.

"We want you, and your friends to move into the building with us." Kagome's mouth started to move like a fish until Inu Yasha spoke.

"No!" Kagome's head snapped to Inu Yasha.

"Now Inu Yasha, let's not be hasty! I mean, come on, you could really do a lot there. And did you hear him a floor for each of us." Kagome's eyes widened in daydream joy.

"No." Inu Yasha told her, "I'm not moving anywhere!"

Kagome's mouth went into a line and she looked at the group sitting on the couch. "Give me five minutes and an internship at your fashion wing."

"One up, a paid internship." Tashio smiled

Kagome stood and dragged Inu Yasha to his room. The group heard yelling a smack, more yelling, until Kagome practically dragged Inu Yasha back out.

"Inu Yasha, don't you have something to say?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"We'll give it a month." Inu Yasha said

"Well, Miss Kagome," Tashio smiled "you are talented aren't you?"

"With all due respect, Mr. Tashio," Kagome bowed slightly, "that doesn't cover my abilities."

.o0o.

It was the knock at Yasha's door that made him fall. Looking up from his place on the floor he yelled loudly.

"Who is it?"

"Kouga." A voice replied.

"It's open."

"Hey, Inu Yasha." Kouga smiled his best smile.

"Kouga you can call me Yasha, if you want." Inu Yasha replied gesturing to the couch.

"So, how are you?" Kouga asked.

"I'm good."

"Good."

"Yeah."

The pairs eye met, chocolate meeting caramel. Inu Yasha let out a small and shy smile, where Kouga licked his lips. Hands moved to lightly grasp one another and torsos shifted closer.

Their eyes met once more, and to Kouga it felt like he was being pulled into a pot of homemade caramel, to Inu Yasha it felt more like he was falling into a pile of leaves during fall.

Red lips touched peach ones and the pair pulled away.

"I've, never been kissed." Inu Yasha blushed

"Yeah?" Kouga smiled

"Yeah." A large dog, the color of snowm, burst through the door and ate Kouga then looked sadly into the eye of Inu Yasha.

"I'm sorry." It spoke

.o0o.

Inu Yasha woke with a start, "Oh, it's moving day."


End file.
